Battle of Interspace
by Twin Judge of Gemini
Summary: Duel Monster, a famous Trading card game that's known as Magic and Monster on the past. this story show about the life of Hikari Raiga and his life as the student of Duel Academy with his dark past and Gradius Deck OC as main character and Original deck, read and review!
1. Engine one

Gemini: hello! Welcome to the very first YuGiOh GX fanfic I'm making here, I hope you'll treat me well, since I only play the game, I haven't watch the anime, but I'll life  
anyway, this fic will be maining my OC, so I hope you'll love him

Disclaimer: if I own YUGIOH GX, I'll probably make a original deck with Kamen Rider in them

Chapter one: the bright star

* * *

Duel Monster

A famous trading card game that have started to booming on the whole world

At first, it is known as Monster and Magic, but an adventure of a certain spiky guy have change it

This is not his journey, but this is MY journey

* * *

A black Suzuki Yamaha Ninja stop in front of a large building, the word "Kaiba Coop" is printed even onto the glasses. The rider of the motorcycle gets up and put his blue helmet down, revealing a gloomy green colored hair on his head, a long bang cover his mellow hazel eyes from other's eyes from the right side, he seems like a normal teenager in his body size, a bit taller than most teenager, but its still bareable, he wear a typical Japanese high-school boy clothes outside his white t-shirt, his long blue jeans cover the back of his shoes. "so… this is Kaiba Dome I see… this must be the practice test area" the teenager said out loud to himself, but a small shadow is seen beside him, a mechanical duck-like thing stand beside him, giving a small nod before it vanish, "so much for your appearance eh? Ducker?"

-Hallway Inside Kaiba Dome-

The green-haired teenager finally got into the receptionist, which have a middle-aged woman on the sit, giving the 'oh-so-fake-smile' on him "and you are?""Hikari Raiga, examinee number 97""I see, please, wait until your name is called" Raiga only shrug, giving back a small fake smile and says "thank you", he then leave the place while tucking his old duel disk "oh well, the academy will give you a new one anyway…."

As he pass the hallway, he look around the duel field, a large amount of monsters stand if front of a young girl, who's now crying with another middle-aged woman, muttering about something like luck and next year. He sigh once more time, "this place is such a joke! Girl's crying out like that just because of losing! If that's an elite dueling there, what'll happen to others! How I hate girls….." he walk slowly until a loud voice that'll broke his ears if he stand too close to the loudspeaker appear "examinee number 87, come to the duel field number 2, I repeat, examinee number 87, come to the duel field number 2""that's my call I see….." Raiga now runs into the very duel field

-duel field #2-

Raiga enter the duel field casually, giving his fake smile once again when he saw the very same woman that have make the girl crying is in front of him, "you've come early, such a good impression from a new guy here" Raiga just smile back at her "of course miss, after all, I am here to try my best to enter the elite Duel Academy" the woman(who I'm going to call Proctor from now on) smile and move her duel disk "then I hope you're prepared for your most difficult duel"

"DUEL!"

Both duelist start to draw up five card onto their hand "since you're quite a polite guy back then, you can move first" Raiga nod, drawing his sixth card onto his hand "for my first move, I call out one Garum from my hand in defense position" a mechanical space ship appear, it have a round shape shield that spins around his small bright red core, two guns on both shield(200/300) "now I activate its ability to call his kind in defense position" another ship in the same fashion appear beside the young teen(200/300) "now I end my turn with two facedown" two cards appear behind the two ships, which's still spinning

"what a weak monster you have there, but I suppose that's why you're still a rookie" Proctor just smirk onto the teen "its my turn, draw!" upon seeing her new card, the Proctor's smile grow larger "first, I summon my Green Gadget in attack position" a mechanical soldier stand in front of the two Rugal, like the name said, it is a green gear(1400/800) "and with its effect, I add one Red Gadget onto my hand" the Proctor once again draw one card from her deck "and I discard one card to activate my lightning vortex!" she then discard the Red Gadget she just draw, thunder comes upside the ships Raiga control, Proctor grins, its another eas-

"I activate My Body as a Shield to negate the effect" a green card stands upside from Raiga's field, now the thunder roar once more, but this time, it strike Raiga(LP: 4000-1500=2500). This time, Proctor smirk in amusement "so I see you got skills there, but do you think you can win from me? Battle phrase!" the green robot move on his mistress call "Green Gadget, attack one of his ship, now!" the green robot run onto the flying ship, pulling back his right arm before he release it to the ship, which explode as the effect of the attack "Garum's special ability activate, I can add one Power-Up Capsule onto my hand from deck" Raiga stermly draw one other card from his deck "ckh! I put one facedown and I end my turn!"

"my turn, I draw" with his next card, he scan his card for a moment "I tribute my Garum for the battleship from another land, I summon Mother in attack position" pixel explode on the small ship before it emerge once more, this time, a gigantic round ship take place of the small ship he have, a chocolate core on the center of the body(1500/2300) "even though that ship is big, it have a very low attack for a lev-" "I activate its effect to summon out two Children Token on the side of the field on attack position" two small round machinery comes out from the ship, it almost looks like the battleship on the field, only to be smaller for a huge amount of zone(500/0) "and not good for you, Mother gain 500 attack for each Children Token I control" the token gather the true mothership, spinning around it like a security robot(1500+1000=2500) "and I activate my facedown spell card, fissure, and since you have no card, I can destroy your Green gadget" a quicksand appear down the green robot, who struggle to break free "I activate my trap card! Rare Metalmorph, which I put onto my Green Gadget! And with the effect of my trao card, your spell card will be negated for once!" black steel surround the green robot, which he use to break free from the quicksand, now the funny green robot look fiercer and scarier than how it used to be(14001700)

Raiga scowl deepen, this is going to be a long duel….. "fine, battle phrase" the ship upside him stand firmly "Mother, attack the robot" the giant ship open the round edge that close its core, bright light surround it, the same happen to the two small round thing around the ship before the release a large beam of light, destroying the robot at the same time(LP=4000-800=3200) "now my two Children Token will attack directly" unlike back then, the two ball spins and slam themselves to the Proctor(LP=3200-1000=2200). "now I have one facedown and I end my turn, which activate Mother's ability to special summon one Children Token in attack position onto my field" a new ship appear again, the same Children Token spins beside Mother, raising its attack(25003000)

* * *

"hey Zane, what do you think about that kid?"

"… he have the potential….."

* * *

"that's just a lucky shot….." the Proctor scowl, drawing her next card "no way you can win from me, I activate Light-Sword of Revealing!" three sword fall around Raiga, stopping his monster from attacking "now I summon out Red Gadget and Yellow Gadget with my Double Summon!" two new robot stands in front of the Proctor, they looks the same as the last robot, but this time, it have red color(1300/1500) and Yellow color(1200/1200) "battle phrase, now attack the Children Token!" the two robot dash and give their own punch, which destroy the small ship(LP=2500-1500=1000), lowering Mother's attack(3000-1000=2000) "now I put one card and I end my turn, you'll lost next turn kid!" proctor smirk for herself, Raiga's stuck at this situation now

"my turn, draw….." he draw the card from his deck, only to be shocked by what he draw "seems like you really wanna help me huh?" another figure appear again beside Raiga, even though people can't see it, at least Raiga know that his partner is near him "now I call out Ducker onto my field!" another mechanical robot appear again, with a long mechanical body that shaped like duck, a small magazine on its front head(500/500) "is that what you call 'partner'? since its attack is lower than my monster" the Proctor laugh, until she heard his word "I activate Ducker's ability, I can destroy one spell or trap card once per turn, and I target your Light-Revealing Sword!" the magazine is loaded, locked on all of the sword, and the robot shoot them down, gunfire around the place

"now I activate card I draw from Garum, my power-up capsule onto DUCKER and activate one of its effect, I can destroy all monster card on your field" a small blue-colored ball appear in front of DUCKER before the robot absorb it, yellow aura surround it before it send a more powerful shot, like a napalm bomb, destroying all of the enemy's monster "m-my gadget…." The proctor's eyes widen by how the teen reverse the situation "battle phrase, attack now Mother!" "I activate stronghold the moving fortress! Which let me summon that card in defense position!" a mechanical golem stand in front of the Proctor, protecting her from any attack(0/2000) "not so fast, I activate Twister, that let me to destroy one face-up spell or trap card by paying 500 LP" a hurricane appear upside the robot, which destroy it easily(LP=1000-500=500) "now all of you, attack!" all of the ship start an open fire, which end up deflecting her life point easily(LP=2200-2200=0)

"ah, I lost… well, welcome to the Duel Academy!"

* * *

Chapter one, end

author note: Duh! I pass 1900+ on my first try! This feels awesome! I hope you'll like my story and Gradius deck I made, and once again, please review

Card list:

Garum  
level: 1  
type: machine  
attribute: light  
effect: when you normal summon this card, you can special summon one Garum from your deck or hand, when this card is destroyed by battle, add one "power-up capsule" from your deck  
attack: 200  
defense: 300

Mother  
level: 6  
type: machine  
attribute: light  
effect: when you tribute summon this card with light machine monster, special summon two Children Token to your side of field at attack position(500/0), this card gain 500 attack for each Children Token you control. At the end of your turn, special summon one Children Token at attack position to your side of field

DUCKER  
level: 4  
type: machine  
attribute: light  
effect: once per turn, you can destroy one spell or trap card  
attack: 500  
defense: 500

Power-up Capsule  
spell card  
effect: only activate this card to light machine type monster with attack lower than 1500, activate one of these effect:  
-choose one face-up light machine type monster you control, raise its attack by 1000  
-destroy all face-up monster card your enemy control  
-destroy all trap or spell card  
-summon one Option Token(1200/800) on your side of field


	2. Engine two

Gemini: chapter two, the time Raiga meet Jaden and co! And of course, duel! And the heroine of this story will appear as well

Disclaimer: I will never own YUGIOH GX, and this is just stupid, can I stop now? Thank you

Chapter 2: dragon emergency

* * *

'and I should've known this is a long journey…' Raiga sit at the back of the helicopter for quite a long time, hearing his loud music without thinking of the world, yet beside that, he's bored. No, his rock music's awesome, but still….. its pretty much boring to just sit down and hearing music like a hipster.

Sighing for himself, he put down his old headset and look around, until he saw "that". Yes, a "that", the flying fur ball with those stupid look wing, yet it just looks familiar, where did he see it again? Oh right, a "that" is a Kuriboh, one of the most famous duel monster on the whole game because of its ability to negate attack 'but still, I think Battle Fader is better than the flying fur ball'

The 'winged' kuriboh seems to be talking with someone, a boy, yes, a boy with red vest in front of his black t-shirt, a blue jeans with the unforgettable deck case, his red duel disk just strapped on his left arm, mindlessly chatting with 'winged' kuriboh, and god….. even the hairstyle's the same as kuriboh! What is he!? A kuriboh fans?

"hey, you're Hikari Raiga, am I correct?" groaning a little, the emo turn his head backward, only to see someone with even more bizarre hairstyle, its spiked up at the very end of his head, yet the other's were just flat, what is this? A school for hair weirdo? "….. and you are?" Raiga sigh once again, this is just bizarre, and he really need to kiss goodnight away from today

"my name's Bastion Misawa, and the same as you, I'm Ra Yellow, I hope you will take good care of me" Bastion's being polite, he know it, but still, its uncomfortable "Ra Yellow? What is that? And how do you know I'm in one?" and Bastion laugh, okay, he must be asking the obvious out….. "your vest" "my vest?" the greenhair then look around his outfit and he found it "I see, our vest show what our dorm will be then?" Bastion nod this time, good job stupid, you just make fun of yourself

"you haven't read the student book?" the green hair nod, he never have time to read them, after all, he need to pass his Gradius highscore first! And there's no way he's going to say it outloud! "I, I overslept last night, you know, reading and all…." And Bastion just take his lame excuse! This is a good day after all! "its quite honorable for you, seems like I will have a rival again" Raiga shrug at him "well, I'm actually never consider dueling for living my life, but seems like I'm just born for this, so you can just save your title" and all Bastion do is one thing he want, laugh, seems like he just make a new friend here, but even with talking about cards and strategy with Bastion, he couldn't let the kuriboh boy out of his sight

* * *

After hour or two, they finally land, the landing place is an island, a tropical one, a sight of a beach, the large group of tree that create what people called forest, and a large mountain that seems active up until now. "a good place isn't it? This is the duel academy, and we'll probably stay here for years, so even if you dislike it, you need to cope with it" for how many time, he didn't even count on it anymore, Raiga shrug at Bastion's word "well, the beach seems like a good place to take nap…. Or the forest, they must at least have tree fruit on them" and that's the end of those two's conversation, all of the student rush toward the school, which is at the middle of the island, to hear the principal's word

"… and that's all, you can go back to your respective dorm and pack your things now" 'finally!' raiga mentally jump, giving out his brightest smile he have "its finally over" and that kuriboh boy do the same with his mind, seems like they'll be a good friend, well, after he can bare the boy's crazy antic, at least he can say that…. "hey Bastion, how about we throw our back at our room and start exploring?" Raiga offered to the strange-spike guy beside him, walking together toward their yellow dorm "I don't think I can do that, I still need to think about more deck formula, like yours especially" again, shrug heard once more from the green-haired emo's mouth "fine then, nerd, I'll have a look around the whole island myself…." And with that, they end their small conversation, walking to his own room, which is in the end of the second floor.

"this seems to be okay, at least for now" is what the emo can say over his room, a small bed with a very disturbing yellow color, which is one of his most hated color in his whole life, a wardrobe, flat LCD television(that he couldn't afford and of course, a wooden desk "now we shall start our decoration huh, DUCKER?" and he take out his personal belonging, an awesome black XBOX 360 with a beautiful neon green dualstick, placed below the TV, some spaceship figurine with a group of sentai action figure displayed on the wardrobe "and now it just feels like home"

And from that, Raiga throw himself to his (hateful) bed, lying there for a bit "well….. what do you think will happen while we're here, DUCKER?" again, the shadow appear beside him, giving a mechanical nod. and with that, Raiga give a peaceful smile "well, if you say so, partner…"

* * *

Raiga yawn, its past 4 o'clock now, but he still want to go and explore the island, after all, its his new "house" for next three year, well, if he can keep himself quiet and didn't get kicked out like how he have himself kicked out for painting wall "well, I don't want myself to be late at the welcoming party, so I think I'll go and explore now" and with that, he walk out from his dorm

He then move around, his first stop is the blue mansion(which he can say as a kingdom) "well, this place is….. expensive" and suddenly, a hand reach his back "HWA!" the emo jump in surprise, he always hate it when people sneak behind him, after all, he have low blood pressure. And then, laughter is heard, its more like a giggle actually "I totally got you, am I?" and there she is, a brown-haired girl with a bob cut, on her forehead, a gundam-like black mask, a beautiful red germ on the center of it, didn't forgot her charcoal-colored eyes that seems to entice him, and of course, Obelix-issues uniform.

After a moment of calming himself down, the green-haired emo finally able to have his usual stoic expression "that's quite rude of you, since I have a low blood pressure, I can't even have the slightest shock you see…." And that's how the girl stop laughing "ah, I'm sorry for that, I dunno about your condition….." Raiga just smirk at the masked girl "don't worry about that, I can handle them quite well, I play Duel Monster anyway" and with that, they give out a round of laugh "what are you doing here anyway, it's a girl's dorm you know, or you're some stalker?" "hey, I won't even goes into the dorm if everyone's as shocking as you" the girl then give out a small giggle again "my name's Yuma Miyata, and you are?" "my name's Hikari Raiga, but people tend to call me Raiga, nice to meet you"

After a little chat with Yuma, our protagonist goes rushing himself to the sea, one of his favorite place to go when he's young, he still remember how he play games while watching his sister play at the sea, feeling the wind, the scent of salt, and how the warm sand coated his body. "oh! It's the weak-monster kid!" 'oh god, I just have my first duel and people have call me that? Just great' Raiga turn his head, only to see three Obelix male 'which is arrogant' he can say that in his mind, the first male have a green silky hair, lighter than Raiga's own gloomy green hair, the second one have a spiky brown hair while the last one, who seems to boast the most, since he give him those "I-AM-SUPERIOR-THAN-YOU" look

"for you to enter the duel academy is a fluke, who would believe how you win with those monster with attack lower than 1500, you must be bribing people, am I right, Reject Ra?" 'okay, he's the biggest jerk I ever meet in my whole life' Raiga is angry, and he think he can actually rush and punch that kid right here and now "well then Fake-gangster, how about I defeat your 'strong' monster with my own 'weak' monster?" what unexpected is that the fellow green-haired go and walk in front of him "well, if you wanted to duel Chazz-sama, you need to defeat me first" "fine, bring it on!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

Both of the duelist put their respective deck to their duel disk, which shuffle the deck by themselves, after that, they draw five cards from their own stack of card "since you're the user of 'strong' monster, it will be my move first" with that, Raiga draw his new card "first thing I'll do is that I use hand destruction, both of us discard two card from our hand" they both discard two card, and then drawing two new card from their deck. "next, I summon out Gradius in attack position!" a flash of light, a majestic spaceship flies beside him, its white with a black visor(1200/800) "see? You can only call out a loser cards!" the spiky mock his card again 'calm yourself Raiga, you need to be calm to win a duel' the emo finally able to stable his emotion "then I activate the card cyclon cannon, which I equip to my Gradius" new white equipment attach itself to the button of the ship, giving out a blue thunder out(1200+400=1600) "and then I special summon Gradius Option" then a small ship-like thing appear beside Gradius(?/0) "what card is that? It didn't have any attack" without warning, the whole power of the small ship raise, likely the ship beside it(0+1600=1600) "Gradius Option raise its attack as the targeted Gradius, and you've see how I use them on my own ship, now I put two face-down card and I end my turn"

"then it shall be my turn, draw" the silky hair draw his card, and with that, grins widely "at first, I shall summon Armageddon Knight" black portal appear, a black knight jump out from it, revealing his pinch black armor, it didn't seems to be intimidated by the enemy at all(1400/1200) "and I activate its effect to send one dark-type monster from my deck, and that's my Tri-Horned Dragon" he then send the card to his graveyard, giving a strange grins "I see that you're planning to special summon that dragon, right?" the silky grins grown up "oh my, you're correct, I activate my premature burial to special summon my dragon" blood spray out from the ground, a ghost-like creature then appear and absorb the meat, forming the discarded card from the deck(2850/2350) "but still, I must pay my life point for summoning that card" (LP=4000-800=3200)

"now we shall attack, go Tri-Horn! Slash Gradius into pieces!" the dragon roar, raising its golden horn and rush onto the ship, killing intent is seen on its ferocious red eyes "unfortunately, I activate my trap card, draining shield" golden aura surround the spaceship, negate and draining the attack that should destroy the card he control(LP=4000+2850=6850) "just see, I will defeat you in next turn" and with that, the green hair put three remaining card of his hand to the field and end his turn. "draw" the emo say with stoic face, before the card attract his eyes "now I shall call out my other partner, Jade Knight" green plasma surround the area, a bright green ship stand beside Gradius, it looks like the white spaceship, only that it have a wider wing and a green color on(1000/1800) "now I activate my trap card, option blaster! By tribute one Option monster I control, I can destroy one card you control, and I choose, Tri-Horned dragon!" dark purple card show itself before the small spaceship flies and slam the dragon, destroying both of them "Tri-Horned Dragon, defeated!" the Obelix got a huge shock at how quick his mighty dragon got beaten up, that's his most powerful card he control "wa-what!?" "battle phrase, let me show how powerful my 'weak' card is, by kicking the very ass of Armageddon Knight!" the white spaceship flies up, giving a spiral movement before it dive toward the knight, the blue thunder is loaded on its cyclon cannon

"I activate dimensional prison!" and a huge dimensional wall cover the dark knight, which suck the ship he control "huh!?" and what is more shocking is that how the ship didn't return "surprised aren't you? Dimensional prison will remove from play your monster card when you attack, and only elite can gain this card!" with angry huff, Raiga put two facedown "now I end my turn"

"That is the very trick of Taiyou, overwhelming the enemy with a high-tier card he have"

"but that's also why he haven't been beat up by anyone beside Obelix Blue"

"well then Reject Ra, I shall show you the harsh world of Duel Monster where only good card can win, I activate Ancient Rule to special summon my other dragon card, Ryu-Ran" a long stroll surround one area, where an image of dragon flies and surround it, instantly summon out a large egg-like monster(2200/2600) "it's a little weak for a level 7 card, isn't it? Because I shall use my equip card, axe of despair to raise its attack!" a demonic axe appear in front of the dragon, dark aura of destruction surround the dragon and break the egg he have, revealing a mighty red skin dragon which hold the axe(2200+1000=3200) "now Ryu-Ran, attack that weakling" the dragon drive its axe to the machine, which destroyed into mere pixel (LP=6850-2200=4650) "that's quite a heavy blow.. I activate Jade Knight ability to add one level 4 light machine monster from my add to my hand" the green hair draw his new monster "Armageddon Knight, attack!" the black knight dash and then give a huge slash onto Raiga, dropping his live point quite bit(LP=4650-1400=3250)

"then I shall end the deck quickly….. draw" his newest card arrive on his hand, which give him a smile again "now, I use my trap card, ring of destruction to destroy your Ryu-Ran and burn your life point, and I use defense ring to protect myself from the aftermath" a brown ring surround the dragon, which roar in pain, before a large explosion occur, burning Silky easily while Raiga stand without any damage, thanks to the defense ring he play(LP=3200-2200=1000) "now I summon my card, Rugal!" a new spaceship appear in front of Raiga, although not as small as Option, its still small compared to other spaceship he have, it have a wide wing with a sharp end, two turret lays beside its core(500/0) "you think a weak card like that can destroy my Armageddon Knight?" Raiga smirk grown up "no, I don't think so, and that's why I tribute Rugal to call its new version, Rugal MK-II!" pixel begin to surround the spaceship, now it looks sharper, it lost its turret, the core is mixed up to the wings, and the wing become even wider and sharper(1000/0) "what game are you playing, its far weaker from m-" "I activate its ability, once per turn, I can destroy one of your monster, now go MK-II! Rugal Strike!" the spaceship flies up before it make a sharp turn and smash the knight, destroying it even with the knight's superior power "once more MK-II! Attack Silky with your Rugal Strike!" the ship do its last move, spinning around before it give a shap turn and move up "I activate Dimensional Pri-" "trap jammer" a hexagonal star appear in front of the dimensional wall, which close the dimension and giving opportunity for MK-II to end the battle "ARGH!"(LP=1000-1000=0)

"there's no weak card, all you need is to respect your card and they will lend you their power, remember that…."

* * *

Chapter 2: Dragon Emergency, end

Author note: well, that's for now, I hope you like the duel, Raiga have a beginner card now since he haven't got time to buy new card.  
I make poll for Yuma's deck in my profile, please go and vote for them, and you can tell me a duelist you want Raiga to duel later on, once again, I hope you're satisfied by the Gradius Deck since the real TCG comes out here

Card information:

-Option Strike  
quick-spell card  
effect: tribute one Option monster you control and destroy one card on the field

-Rugal  
monster card  
level: 2  
attribute: light  
type: machine  
effect: when you summon this card, you can destroy it and add one "Rugal" from your deck  
attack: 500  
defense: 0

-Rugal MK-II  
monster card  
level: 4  
attribute: light  
type: machine  
effect: you can't normal summon or set this card, you can special summon this card by tribute one "Rugal" you control, once per turn, you can destroy one card on the field  
attack: 1000  
defense: 0


End file.
